


Common Nights

by MisfitArtist



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A little drama too, But Mostly Smut, But srly it's basically, F/F, Smut, fluff too, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: Jack the sole survivor has to go find Virgil but refuses to take Cait with her, wanting her to stay safe. Things get frisky.OrCait and Jack have some alone time if you know what I mean





	Common Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut sooo... yeah enjoy ;)
> 
> (I can't write Caits accent for shit so just imagine it alright? K thx)

“Ya must be nuts if you seriously think I'll let you go off, findin’this Virgin on your own.” Cait said for the tenth time this evening, frowning as she held onto Jack, cradling the girl as she prepared some notes on her pip boy. The ex-Vault dweller had to get some more supplies on her way to the glowing sea, and would stop in Diamond City to pick them up.

But currently the girl was trying to ignore the redhead that has been complaining about her plan since they got out of Goodneighbour.

The whole trip had been filled with arguments and then apologies, and then arguments again. Now they finally arrived at their Red Rocket home and after a quick diner composed of Brahmin chunks and some vegetables that grew out in the back, the girls were finally in bed, with Cait holding onto Jack, kissing the side of her neck as the girl planned her route to get to the escaped scientist, she would leave in a few days.

The redhead had calmed down considerably, instead of screaming at her she was now trying to keep Jack from leaving alone with sensual touches and promises of intimacy that made the short haired girl shudder just hearing about it.

“I'm sorry Cait, but you can't. I already told you, we only have one suit of power armor and finding enough Radaway and Rad X for you to make the trip is going to be impossible. I'll come back in a few weeks, don't worry about it. And his name is Virgil.” Said Jack before she stifles as moan, Cait having bitten down on her sensitive skin in annoyment.

“I won't let you go, the trip is going to be suicide if ya go alone. Ya can barely fend off the normal fiends from around here!” Cait says as she roughly lowers Jack's arm, interrupting her while she wrote down the list of meds she would need.

She was angry at the redheads remark but deep down she knew it held some truth. Fighting yao guai and the occasional lost mirelurk caused her a fair share of scars, but with the power armor she should be protected enough to face whatever the Glowing sea had in store for her.

“Cait, stop. I'm going to go, and you won't come with me. If you care so much about my safety, I can go get Codsworth to watch my back.” She tried to negotiate but Cait only looked more offended.

“The old bucket of bolts? Why not shoot yerself in the head right now? Spares ya the first few miles of walking!”

“Look Cait we can't fight over this forever alright... let's just rest and enjoy the time we have before I leave?” The girl said in a defeated tone, and Cait stopped herself from saying something. Hesitant, she let the girl off for tonight.

Sighing in relief Jack unclasps the straps of her pip boy, putting the valuable piece of technology on the nightstand next to her, next to her cigarettes and Cait's small pile of comics.

Cait was silent now, her arms hanging loosely around Jack's scarred and bare waist.

The truth was Jack could take her with her, and Cait knew that. She could afford all of the rad X and radaway in the commonwealth and make the redhead immune to the radiation levels they would face.

 

But she couldn't.

 

She was scared.

 

Scared to see the girl collapse without getting back up again.

The mere thought of this outcome made her instinctively move even closer to the girl.

She couldn't think about these terrifying scenarios any longer when the redhead moved a hand across her stomach, fingers playing with the edges of the worn boxers the girl wore.

Cait must have thought the reason for her closeness must have been something else then the scary thoughts that kept the girl up at night.

But Jack didn't mind.

She didn't mind at all.

Caits hand dipped lower, her fingers grazing her lower parts, making the girl gasp and swallow back her whimpers. The redhead smirked at her futile efforts, before kissing down her jaw, stopping to suck at the girl's sensitive neck.

“C-Cait... Please...” Jack tried to keep her voice down and steady but failed miserably once the nimble fingers ghosted over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Cait chuckled darkly before moving back up, licking up from the base of her neck to her cheek, stopping to lightly bite the girl's ear.

“Please what, treasure? Ya gotta use your words if you want something.” The redhead said with another dark chuckle, her voice low and filled with mischief. Jack moaned as she felt the fingers rubbing slow circles near her entrance.

“Inside... please Cait, I-” A whimper “I need you inside me please...”

She let out a loud moan when she felt two fingers suddenly being shoved inside of her. They stayed there unmoving and Jack tried to move her hips, but she couldn't find any friction. Cait chuckles once again, moving a free hand under the girl's bra, grabbing her breast and squeezing to the point of it being painful. A sweet kind of pain that made Jack buck under the redhead.

“There... I'm inside ya. Just like ya wanted.” She said with a smirk, looking down at her squirming lover.

“Cait please...” She begged, moving her hips in vain.

“Use your words Lover.” She said squeezing her breast hard before putting the bra up and sucking the other nipple, Jack was now nothing but moans and whimpers.

“Please move them! Fuck me, make me cum please! Cai-” The fingers then started to roughly moved in and out, curling and pressing the most sensitive spots that Cait came to discover over the last months.

“Fuck! Cait oh god! D-Don't stop please...!”

Cait smirked at the girls constant begging, liking her lips in satisfaction.

 _Only I can see her like this... big bad Jack begging to be thoroughly fucked by me. Only me._ She sped up, making the girl nearly scream into the pillows in pleasure.

“God...! Cait please... slow down I-I can't... fuck!” And with a last scream of her lover's name the brunette came, her inner walls clutching around the redhead fingers as she gently prolonged her pleasure. Smirking proudly at the whimpering girl under her.

Once Jack caught her breath again, she stared up at the redhead. Adoration and pure love in her eyes made the brunette smile up to her, before putting her arms behind the redheads neck, bringing her face closer until their lips clashed together.

Once they were both positively out of breath they got closer, embracing one another and closing their eyes.

They fell asleep, Jack listening to Caits heartbeat as if it was the most beautiful music piece she ever heard, and Cait to Jack's comforting smell of sweat and gunpowder.

Jack swore she would come back, no matter what, she would never leave the redhead by herself, even if she has to go through hell and beyond.

 

The Glowing sea wouldn't stop her.

 

**_End?_ **


End file.
